York
About Mid row Marksman. Physical basic attack. Has strong explosive power. Skills Bazooka Bombards an enemy and causes physical damage to enemies behind him within a conic area. * Damage +5155.1 @90 Explosive Fire Cause physical damage to enemies within a conic area in front of him. * Damage +1862.6 @90 Tear Gas Deals physical damage and lowers movement speed and hit rate to enemies in an area in front of the hero. * Damage +3107 @90 Battle Fever York's encouragement gives all his teammates a physical attack power buff. * Attack +777.7 Awakening York's 5th skill is unlocked by the Awakening is Single Power York is part of 2 Hero Groups and is affected by the following awakenings: * Bullet Time - Baggins's Bullet Time increases Critical Strike Level. * Lone Dog - York's Single Power increases Attack Power. Runes Grey to Green *2 x Attack Force *2 x Double Attack *2 x Health Green to Green + 1 *1 x Armor Penetration *1 x Crit Strike *1 x Providence *1 x Fortitude *1 x Divine Power *1 x Immortality *1 x Aggression Green + 1 to Blue *1 x Health Regen *1 x Extra Health *1 x Avarice *1 x Aggression *1 x Enforcement *1 x Osmosis *1 x Bronco Blue to Blue + 1 * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Balance * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Hawk * 1 x Dragon Blue +1 to Blue + 2 * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Divine Power * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Spider * 1 x Lion * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Bowmaster Blue + 2 to Purple * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Giant * 2 x Hunter * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Medusa Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Lion * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Typhoon Purple +1 to Purple +2 *1 x Banshee *1 x Knight *1 x Bowmaster *1 x Dionysus *1 x Cyclops *1 x Fire god Purple +2 to Purple +3 *1 x Bronco *1 x Dragon *1 x Bowmaster *1 x Ares *1 x Sphinx *1 x Ceres Purple +3 to Purple +4 *1 x Hunter *1 x Soldier *1 x Mammoth *1 x Giant Crab *1 x Cupid *1 x Damocles Purple +4 to Orange *1 x Elf *1 x Aegis *1 x Hera *1 x Gaia *1 x Gram *1 x Gungnir Orange to Orange +1 *1 x Soldier *1 x Minotaur *1 x Bull Horn *1 x Uranus *1 x Hel *1 x Loki Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Typhoon * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Fury * 1 x Damocles * 1 x Odin * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Hera * 1 x Burr * 1 x Selket * 1 x Shu Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Typhoon * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Abyss Treasure Shop : 500 Coins * Campaign - Elite Chapter 2-4: Fight Side by Side * Campaign - Elite Chapter 3-5: Rain of Arrows * Campaign - Elite Chapter 12-3: Lava Cavern Strategy Trivia * York's original name was Rambo. Updates * Skill "Smoke Bomb" changed into "Tear Gas" in version 1.1.71.57 (30/05/2016) Media Awakening York.jpg|Awakening Wallpaper York.jpg|Wallpaper References * Elex Forum: York Intro Category:Heroes Category:Bullet Time Category:Lone Dog Category:Physical Heroes